


The Way

by leafsalad



Category: Ugandan Knuckles, VRChat
Genre: F/M, Knuckle - Freeform, Meme, Memes, Other, Ugandan Knuckles - Freeform, VRChat - Freeform, knuckles - Freeform, please help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafsalad/pseuds/leafsalad
Summary: why did i write this





	The Way

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i'm fucking writing a ugandan knuckles fanfiction. stop looking at me like that

* * *

 

_"Alright, I'll have the Bowmore. On the rocks, please."_

_"No problem, love."_

_The sprightly barkeep practically whirled around, assembling my drink with ease and a tantalizing finesse. Although he looks about my age, it clearly seems as if he's quite a well-seasoned mixologist. I wonder if this is a profession he actually wanted to get into. Honestly, I held back a chuckle at the fact that I was so impressed by him simply pouring whiskey and putting some ice in it. I should've ordered something a bit more complex. Before the edge of the gelid glass could even touch the surface of the bar, a well-kept woman in a pantsuit abruptly grasped his arm and pulled him aside with force. However, he managed to keep an iron grip on my drink. This man just keeps on surprising me. The woman spoke as if she was caught in a life-or-death situation._

_"Whatever you do, don't fucking serve them anything. Especially booze, they can't handle it like humans do. Understand? Don't take this lightly, Jack."_

_Jack stuttered._

_"O-okay."_

_Suddenly, a startling, hellish orchestra of what sounded to be clicking noises emanated from the double-doored entrance of the pub. All of the racket in the room dimmed immediately. In fact, you could hear a pin drop. What the fuck? Then, a densely African-accented voice spoke with a chilling bravado._

_**"Show us de wey."** _

* * *

 


End file.
